RWBY: El factor demoniaco
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA de la saga DMC: durante la batalla final entre dante y vergil ambos son transportados a remnant por una fuerza misteriosa. ¿fue solo casualidad del destino o ellos fueron llevados alli o todo fue parte del plan de alguna entidad? lo unico seguro es una sola cosa; ellos le patearan el trasero a cualquiera que los fastidien y causaran pandemonio a su paso. parejas sin decidir


**Prologo: Nuevo Mundo los mismos problemas**

**Disclaimer: RWBY y Devil May cry no me pertenecen.**

**Notas del autor 01: hola a todos aquí les traigo este crossover entre estas dos series esta historia podría ser considerada un universo alternativo y sin mas que decir disfruten el fic y dejen review.**

**Infierno**

_**-¡Dante!-**_

_**-¡Vergil!-**_

En una cascada en el infierno una feroz batalla sin cuartel se estaba llevando a cabo entre dos hermanos que luchaban por las cosas en las que ambos creían, ellos eran los hijos del legendario demonio Sparda quienes por las maquinaciones del destino terminaron volviéndose enemigos_**-¿Qué pasa Vergil estas Cansado y necesitas un respiro?-**_Dijo uno de los hermanos él era un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos de un color azul claro y vestido con un abrigo rojo, pantalones verde oscuros y botas militares negras. El estaba armado con una claymore de color azul oscuro a su contrincante.

_**-debería preguntarte eso a ti Dante ya que has sido tu el que lleva una derrota en el marcador-**_le dijo Vergil a su hermano; él un joven de unos 18 años de piel blanca, cabello Plateado peinado hacia atrás y estaba vestido con unos pantalones y chaleco negro y estaba armado con una okatana y la claymore de Sparda Force Edge con la cual estaba bloqueando una de estocada de la espada de Dante, aunque ignorado por ambos hermanos los medallones que cargaban estaban empezando a brillar con un resplandor rojizo_**.**_

Dante aplico mas fuerza con su espada y empujo a vergil hacia atrás para luego desenfundar a ivory y dispararle una ráfaga de tiros a su hermano quien las bloqueo con su espada._**-En serio Vergil porque si yo no me equivoco yo estaba barriendo el piso contigo en nuestra anterior pelea antes de que ese bastardo de arkham se entrometiera-**_Vergil frunció ligeramente el seño ante las palabras de su hermano pero no dio más demostraciones de molestia solo volvió a arremeter con la espada de su padre contra Dante quien también se lanzo al ataque con rebellion pero en el momento en que las espadas chocaron la energía que estaba siendo acumulada en los medallones fue liberada que dio origen a un vórtice espacio temporal que empezó a succionarlos a ambos.

_**-¡Qué demonios has hecho vergil!-**_le pregunto molesto Dante a su hermano mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo para evitar ser succionado por el vórtice.

_**-Aunque te cueste creerlo hermano esto no es mi culpa, pero te recomiendo que estés preparado para lo peor ya que esto es una anomalía espacio-temporal y podría enviarnos a cualquier parte-**_Le dijo Vergil antes de ser succionado por el portal.

_**-¡Mierda!-**_Fue lo único que pudo alcanzar a decir Dante antes ser también absorbido por la anomalía espacio temporal.

**/**

**Locación desconocida de noche**

Lo primero que noto Dante cuando abrió los ojos y se levanto del suelo fue que él se encontraba en un callejón de alguna ciudad_**-**__Bueno al menos no estoy muerto o en el infierno al menos eso es algo bueno__**-**_pero en ese momento el alza su mirada al cielo y se fija en la luna no puede evitar sentirse molesto ya que la luna parecía estar fragmentada además de que el no parecía reconocer ninguna de las constelaciones lo que significaba una sola cosa_**-¡Maldita sea Vergil Nos mandaste a otro Mundo!-**_Comento furioso El hijo de Sparda ya que el decidió realizar la primera acción instintiva que le venía a la mente cuando todo se iba a la mierda…echarle la culpa a Vergil, si sin duda alguna Dante tenía una solución a todos sus problemas (aunque el 90% de las veces terminaran en una explosión o causándole más dolores de cabeza) así que tras calmarse el decidió averiguar en donde se encontraba.

**30 Minutos después**

Dante caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que el había averiguado que el mundo en el que había terminado se llamaba renmant y se encontraba en la capital del reino de Vale y que tenían problemas con criaturas similares a los demonios llamadas Grimm y que uno podía ganarse un buen dinero cazándolos, pero para ello uno debía poseer una licencia para poder conseguir los mejores trabajos en una de las academias pero como habían pasado las temporadas de inscripciones por lo que por ahora debía conformarse con el dinero que gano vendiendo algunas de las gemas rojas y en los trabajos que el pudiera tomar aunque por ahora eso le debería bastar_**-**__Aunque esta playera esta de perlas__**-**_Penso el Semi-demonio sobre la playera negra que se había comprado ya que cuando los demonios atacaron su local el solo tuvo tiempo de tomar su abrigo. Pero en ese momento le ruge el estomago, bueno pero primero el hiba a buscar algo de comer ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Dante se encontraba comiéndose una rebanada de pizza en un restaurante en la zona comercial de la ciudad cuando un alboroto llama su atención ya que en una tienda unos matones salieron volando por una de las ventanas y de ella salió una chica de unos 15 años, de piel blanca cabello negro y corto, ojos grises, vestida con un vestido negro con detalles rojos y una capa roja y armada con una hoz roja. Al ver que ella estaba siendo superada en número término de comerse su pizza y se dirigió a ayudarla_**-Bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un grupo de hombres acosando sexualmente a una menor de edad ¿es que acaso son tan patéticos que las mujeres no les prestan atención ahora persiguen a las lolis?-**_ les dijo burlonamente Dante a los hombres quienes se molestaron por sus palabras mientras el desenfundaba Rebellion.

Roman Torchwick nunca había sentido tantas ganas de darle una golpiza a alguien como a aquel bastardo peliblanco que se estaba burlando de el descaradamente. Eso no podía quedar impune_**-¡Que esperan idiotas atrápenlo!-**_ 3 de los matones fueron contra Dante pero el corta en dos sus armas con su espada para luego darle un uppercut al matón que tenia frente a el partiéndole la mandíbula para luego darle una patada giratoria que impacta en la cabeza del mafioso a su izquierda noqueándolo y al último le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hace que se encoja del dolor para luego darle un rodillazo en la cabeza dejándolo frio en el piso.

_**-Que pasa eso es todo, en serio que tus secuaces son patéticos mira que caperucita roja ya les pateo el culo a los que fueron tras ella-**_le dijo el sonriéndole sínicamente al mafioso mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia donde estaba la chica quien efectivamente había dejado KO a sus rivales.

_**- Bueno mierda tal parece que deberé hacer una retirada estratégica aunque no creas que olvidare esto chico-**_les dijo Roman a ambos antes de salir huyendo.

_**-¡Hey no huyas!- **_Le dijo la chica al líder criminal antes de irlo a perseguir, Dante tras pensarlo un momento decidió acompañarla ya que aparte de que así podría ayudarla el mataria su aburrimiento.

_**-Oye esperame Caperucita Roja ya que puedes necesitar ayuda más adelante-**_Le dijo Dante cuando la alcanzo, la chica se sonrojo avergonzada por el sobrenombre y le respondió exasperada.

_**-Mi nombre no es caperucita roja es Ruby Rose-**_Dante solo le sonrió encantadoramente y le dijo a ella haciendo que Ruby se sonrojara.

_**-Tranquila lindura ahora vamos a atrapar a ese imbécil y por si te interesa mi nombre es Dante encantado de conocerte-**_ le dijo él mientras subían a la azotea del edificio donde se hallaba Roman abordando una aeronave.

En ese momento Ruby transforma su crescent rose en un rifle de francotirador y Dante desfunda sus pistolas abriéndole fuego a la aeronave pero una mujer oculta entre las sombras les lanza unas bolas de fuego que son repelidas por un campo de fuerza.

_**-Muy bien chicos déjenme esto a mí a partir de ahora-**_Les dijo seriamente una mujer vestida como una profesora de pelo rubio amarrado en un moño, ojos verdes de mirada severa y unos lentes para luego lanzarle unos ases de energía purpura a la nave para posteriormente hacer que una lluvia de granizo cayera sobre esta pero la otra hechicera hizo que el suelo se pusiera al rojo vivo pero ella salta y esquiva la explosión para luego convertir los escombros en una lanza que lanza contra la nave pero su rival crea una barrera alrededor de esta que destruye la lanza en ese momento Ruby transforma su arma en un rifle de francotirador y Dante desenfunda sus pistolas y ambos abren fuego contra la nave pero la mujer bloquea los disparos y provoca que del suelo salgan llamaradas que ella, ruby y Dante esquivan.

La aeronave en ese momento para partir del lugar perdiéndose en la noche_**-Wau tú eres una cazadora-**_Le dijo una sorprendida y alegre ruby a la mujer_**-¡Puedo tener tu autógrafo!-**_Le dijo como toda una fangirl a la mujer haciendo que Dante se palmeara la cara por la actitud de la chica.

**/Momentos después en la estación de policía de Vale/**

_**-**__Bueno entre todos los finales de esta situación tuvo que ser este__**- **_Pensó algo molesto y fastidiado Dante ante el sermono que estaban el y Ruby recibiendo de la rubia cazadora ya que la única persona que podía sermonearlo estaba muerta y enterrada_**-Si fuera por mí los mandaría a casa con una palmadita en la espalda y un tiron de orejas. Pero lastimosamente eso no depende de mi ya que hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes-**_Les dijo la mujer antes de que dante pudiera contestarle con un comentario de los suyos.

En ese momento un hombre de unos 30 años de piel blanca, ojos amarillos, pelo gris y vestido con ropas negras y una bufanda verde y anteojos les dijo a ambos tomando asiento en la mesa y pone en ella una bandeja de galletas la cual ruby empieza comérselas_**-Ruby Rose…tú tienes ojos plateados-**_Le dijo el hombre a la chica tras mirarla fijamente por unos momentos para luego dirigir su atención hacia Dante_**-¿Y quien seras tu buen samaritano?-**_Le dijo Ozpin a Dante quien se acomodo mejor en la silla y tras meditarlo unos instantes le respondió.

_**-Mi nombre es Dante y lo siento no doy autógrafos-**_Le dijo Dante al directo de Beacon quien solo sonrió y les dijo a ambos.

_**-Me agrada tu actitud chico aunque déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Ozpin y soy el director de la academia de cazadores de Vale y me gustaría que ustedes entraran a mi escuela este semestre-**_les dijo el sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

**/**

**Vacuo tierra de nadie en esos momentos:**

En la zona mas inhóspita de nadie en el desértico reino de Vacuo se encontraba un templo abandonado desde tiempos inmemoriales y olvidado por la historia de los faunos y los humanos y en su interior una amenaza largamente olvidada e infinitamente más poderosa y mortal que los Grimm despertó de su largo sueño.

_**-Así que después de tantos eones por fin hemos despertado-**_Dijo la voz de una mujer oculta en la oscuridad de la cual solo podían notarse sus ojos que brillaban con un resplandor profano.

_**-En efecto aunque me pregunto cuanto habrán cambiado las cosas desde nuestra era-**_Dijo una voz femenina a sus otros compañeros esta estaba mas cerca de la luz y aunque no se podía distinguir por completos sus rasgos se podía notar por su silueta que era una mujer hermosa con dos alas de dragón en su espalda.

_**-Bueno a mi no me importa siempre y cuando pueda causarle dolor y sufrimiento a los mortales ya que es hora que ellos recuerden cual es el verdadero orden de la cadena alimenticia-**_les dijo con un tono un tanto sádico y sediento de sangre otra de las figuras quien era la de un hombre con unos brillantes.

_**-Tranquilos hermanos dentro de poco nos pondremos en movimiento ya que aun estamos algo débiles y necesitamos despertar a nuestros súbditos para que preparen todo para nuestro regreso a este mundo-**_Les dijo el líder de ellos con una voz que no aseguraba nada bueno para nadie ya que cualquier persona que la oyera se daría cuenta que aquella criatura solo deseaba causar dolor y sufrimiento a una escala inimaginable.

**/**

**Notas del autor02: díganme que les pareció, esta historia como se habran dado cuenta ocurre en un universo alternativo de la saga de devil may cry y rwby ya que como se vieron la llegada de los hijos de sparda coincidió con el despertar de algo mas peligroso que los Grimm, y si se preguntan por vergil bueno el también esta en renmant y dentro de poco aparecerá aunque les tengo una pregunta las parejas quieren que sea harem o dante x alguna chica en particular y vergil x alguna chica en particular**


End file.
